World Roulete
by RoxannaNova
Summary: Russia's invaded Liechtenstein, with every intent on killing her. If he succeeds, anyone and everyone could be next. With a shot economy and ongoing conflicts in the Middle East, America may be forced to stoop to Russia's level and play a dangerous game to keep his friends and family safe.
1. Chapter 1

**World Roulette Chapter One**

Ivan and his boss studied the war map closer. "I don't understand why we didn't come up with this sooner," Putin commented proudly, earning a smile from Russia. Putin's face fell quickly. "You understand the risks," Putin stated, suddenly somber. "I am aware of the risks. I trust you to take care of Russia if I have to leave," Ivan replied. "I swear I will," Putin promised. "Good. Let's get started."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"GERMANNNYYYY!" Italy screamed. He ran at full speed down the long hall towards Germany. He crashed into the tall nation as he turned around. "Italy? What's happened?" the blonde nation barked. Italy shook off his dizziness from the collision. "I- it's Liechtenstein! Russia's invading Liechtenstein!" The shorter nation wailed.

"Vhat?!" Germany asked, shocked. "Call Japan immediately! Call a World Meeting RIGHT NOW!" Italy scuttled away and Germany called after him, "Und make yourself some pasta to calm down!" This was bad. Russia hasn't made an aggressive move like this since the Cold War. They had to get a handle on this before it spiraled out of control.

Unable to wait, Germany called America himself. If anyone knew Russia, America did, he reasoned, again citing the Cold War. "Hey dude, what's up?" America greeted him cheerfully. "America! Russia's invaded Liechtenstein!" Germany told him. "Dude, what? Are you for real?" America asked, suddenly alarmed. "Get over to Berlin NOW! We're calling an emergency meeting and you better have something productive to say!" "Chill out, Frankenstein, I'm on my way!" America complained. "MY NAME IS LUDWIG!" Germany yelled at him before America hung up.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Russia has attacked the countryside and set up camps, which are becoming crowded with my citizens," Liechtenstein finished up her report. "What sort of camps?" England inquired. "Not unlike those set up by Germany during the Second Great Way," came her shaky reply. Her face was ashen, and everyone avoided Germany's gaze. "Russia, we are giving you the chance to exprain yourserf," Japan said softly.

Russia stood as Liechtenstein took her seat. "I have invaded Liechtenstein with the intent to take over her government and resources, along with annexing her to Russia. He announced with a childlike smile. "I also intend on converting her economy to Communism."

"OH HELL NAW!" America jumped up and slammed his fist on the table. "How long do you have to carry on with that shit system before you realize it doesn't work?! And look at Liechtenstein! This whole thing is already making her seriously sick!" The other nations looked to Liechtenstein, who was still very pale and had shaking hands. "Maybe your sociopathic little mind can't understand, but you're hurting one of our own,!" "Enough, America!" Germany stopped him. His eyes were on Liechtenstein.

She was clutching her heart and gasping. Only Italy and Japan's protective arms kept her from falling over completely. "You... What did... You do?" She gasped out. "My army has moved in on the capital, Vaduz. Within a few days, the government will be converted from a constitutional monarchy to a Federal semi- presidential republic, like my own. The officials, of course, will all be Russian, and the traditions and customs of Liechtenstein will be outlawed."

"You go too far, Russia. That will kill her," Germany growled. "That is the ultimate plan, for now, da." Russia acknowledged. "We won't allow it." Britain said furiously. His face was turning steadily from a red to a purple. "It is too late, da? You cannot stop me," Russia said, very nearly taunting them.

Click.

BANG!

Russia neatly dodged America's bullet. Gun still trained on Russia, America snarled, "Get. Out." Russia left with a childlike smile and a hearty wave on his way out. "What was the point in shooting him?" Britain hissed at America as Ivan left. America shrugged. "It could've bought us a little time, and make me feel better," he admitted. When the door clicked closed, the room sprang to life. "She might last longer with some medical attention," Germany said. "China, get any herbs and teas you think might help. America, you have the best medical facilities, we'll take her to you're place. What's the best hospital closest to Washington?" Germany fired off orders and questions. "That'd be Johns Hopkin's, dude," America told him. Off to the side, China was rummaging through his bag for anything that could help.

"America, you, and I will carry her to the stretcher once Britain's helicopter gets here. Britain and China are riding with us. Nations started with the letter A through L, take Japan and Italy's jets. Nations M through Z, take France and Spain's." The nations scurried to their assigned planes with a lot less commotion than Germany expected. He made one last announcement/ order:

"Once we get Liechtenstein in the hospital, we'll meet you all at the D. C. World Conference room so we can try and sort this out!"


	2. Chapter 2

**World Roulette Chapter Two**

In the early hours of the morning, Switzerland woke to a loud knock on his door. He stumbled out of bed and answered the door to Russia. "What do you want, Ivan?" Switzerland asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "I want you to stay in your house and ignore the call to the World Meeting," Ivan told him pleasantly. "What World Meeting?" Switzerland asked, confused.

Russia's gaze turned hard, but his smile stayed creepily cheery. "There will be a World Meeting called by Germany in about half an hour to discuss how to save Liechtenstein. You will not be present." "Save her? What are you taking about?" "I'm going to kill her. And you won't stop me."

"Like hell I won't!" Switzerland lunged at Russia across his threshold- and found himself the target of ninety- eight trained guns, both long and close- ranged. "Allow me to introduce you to a concept your sister is not familiar with: Border Control. These fine men will be your guardians until I am safely away and have succeeded with my plan. Now go back inside, little nation."

Switzerland slowly backed into his house and darted to a window that gave him a few of the back yard. Units of men in black bulletproof gear and guns were moving into position. With all the equipment in his home, he still didn't have half the artillery necessary to fight his way out. "Damn it," he growled.

"Russia!" He yelled. He barreled through his home back to the front door. Russia was heading back to the chopped parked in the snow by Switzerland's home. He turned. "Da?" He called back. "Russia, please... Do whatever you want with me. Take my weapons! Don't hurt my sister. I'm begging you." Hot tears began flowing down the trapped nation's face. Russia turned on his heel and continued back to his chopper. "RUSSIA!" Switzerland screamed. "Return to your swelling or we will fire on you!" A heavily accented voice warned him. "Get off my yard!"

Xxxxxxxxxx

America seemed to be doing something he rarely did during the chopper ride from Berlin to D.C. Thinking. Thinking very hard. "Hey, Germany," he said over the chopper's whirring blades. "Why Liechtenstein? Liechtenstein's smaller than my capital, there isn't a lot to gain by taking over her." Germany thought about it. "She's an easy target, I guess a bigger country would have been a nuisance to Ivan's bosses. And possibly news of an easy victory would rally more support from Russian citizens and officials so they can start on larger countries." America nodded. This made sense. He looked down at Liechtenstein. She was ashen and shivering, clutching the blanket they'd given her with trembling hands. He swallowed and looked away. "That could have been you, during the Cold War," a small voice said. "Hey pilot, how close are we?" America yelled. "About another hour, sir," came the reply. America groaned. Waiting at a time like this was... Unheroic. And annoying. He spent the rest of the chopper ride staring at the water below.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I need to speak to your Dean right now. Tell her it's Alfred," America ordered a nurse upon their arrival. "You guys keep your mouths shut, so many foreigners will draw attention," Ludwig glared at Alfred, but saw the wisdom in this request. "Stay with Liechtenstein, I'm going to speak to the boss of this place." And with that, Alfred followed the short nurse up a flight of stairs and down a quiet hall to a very nice office behind a set of French doors. It had mahogany furniture and floor- to ceiling windows that let in golden rays of morning light.

Behind the impressive desk was a woman with fading red hair. She seemed to be doing paperwork, but when the nurse opened the door and Alfred went in, she immediately set it aside and stood respectfully. "Mr. Jones," she greeted him. "Mrs. Evens, please call me Alfred," he said for possibly the thirtieth time. "Of course, Alfred. What can I do for you?" She asked. Alfred looked around uneasily and sat down in a chair across from her. "We have a unique situation," he began seriously.

Elaina Evens had never seen Alfred so somber. "What kind of situation?" She asked cautiously. Alfred drew a breath. "The personification of Russia has invaded Liechtenstein, causing her personification to get very sick. Russia's ultimate goal is to reshape her economy, government, and eradicate the culture of Liechtenstein, then annex her to Russia. This will kill her." Mrs. Evens felt dizzy. "Alfred, I think you need the president of congress for this kind of thing..." Alfred shook his head. "We think she might last longer with medical care, just long enough to find a way to stop Russia."

"Will human medicines work on a country?" Evens asked dubiously. "We think the best way to handle this is for my buddy Yao to tell you what she needs and for you to supply the drugs needed." He told her. "Yao?" "China." "Of course. I'll take care of we personally," evens promised. "Thank you. I just need another favor." Even's eyebrow lifted. "I need your daughter to meet us at the World Conference meeting room in D.C." She blinked. "Charlotte?" Alfred nodded. "I'll give her a call. You know, she'll never admit this, Alfred, but I think she's missed you," Evens told him with a smile. Alfred couldn't help but smile back. "Keep me posted?" He requested. "Of course." "Thanks."

He said his goodbyes to Mrs. Evens, who had already thrown on her white coat, and called Ludwig. "Come on, Ludwig. We have a meeting to get to."

Xxxxxxxx

The nations settled into the long meeting hall with an uncharacteristic silence. It was caused by the elephant in the room, which in this case was the knowledge that if Russia succeeded in invading Liechtenstein, anyone could be next.

"Charlotte will be arriving soon," Alfred said to Arthur. "Her dad's a general, hopefully she'll bring some good news when she gets here. "We're letting a human into one of our meetings?" Arthur couldn't hold back the incredulity in his tone. "We do t have a lot of options," Alfred pointed out. "But still, is this wise, America?" Ludwig asked. Him and his rules, Alfred thought. "I trust her as much as I trust Arthur and Matthew. she may have a perspective that we don't. It's important that she be a part of this," he said out loud. "Fine. We'll allow it only because this is an emergency," Ludwig relented.

The rarely- used PA system crackled above them. "Mr. Jones, Ms. Evens is here," the receptionist notified them. "Send her in," Alfred replied. The door opened, and a nineteen- year old girl with dark hair that reached her elbows walked in. Her brilliant green eyes surveyed the room critically. When her state landed on Alfred , her face relaxed. "Alfred," she greeted him. "Charlotte." He pulled her in for a quick hug that she returned. She pulled away and gave him a letter. He unfolded it and read aloud;

"Sir,

Due to the state of our economy and the current operations in Iraq and Afghanistan, the United States is in no position to launch a counter- campaign against Russia, in the defense of or on behalf of the state of Liechtenstein."


	3. Chapter 3

**Uh, hi. I made a long chapter to compensate the short ones. Hope you enjoy! And Damsel Liechtenstein will be coming up soon, not sure when yet. Also I may go a little while without updating, so I'm trying to upload a couple at once. Love ya! Please review and tell me what you think, even if it's not a good hing. (but please be gentle, I'm a bit fragile :) )**

**World Roulette Chapter Three**

Alfred felt like the room was spinning. He reread the letter and checked the signature at the bottom. He hadn't made a mistake. "Mon dieu," France murmured. "Bloody hell," England whispered. "'In no position to launch a counter- campaign my ass!" Alfred exclaimed. He whipped out his cell phone and speed- dialed Obama. "I already know what you're going to say," the president cut him off after a few rings. "But we can't do it, Alfred. I'm sorry." "Can't or won't?" He challenged. He waited. "Hello?" The president hung up on him! Rude.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do," Alfred turned to the other nations with a defeated look. "There must be something!" France snapped. He was very clearly already edgy. "Unfortunately, I sort of expected this," Alfred admitted. "What the hell does that mean, you expected this?" Britain snapped at him. "If America can't help, can we?" Canada asked timidly. Britain jumped, evidently having not seen him before. The room erupted into conversation. "Why does this mean?" "We should pool our resources together!" "We don't need America, we have armies and money too!"

"We don't have time, it may be too late for Liechtenstein by the time out bosses agree on something!"

That sentence somehow carried over the rest of the conversations going on. "Ludwig, get everyone seated and calm. I may have a plan," Alfred told Ludwig. "Charlotte, come with me," he said. "What? Why me?" "I need your help," he admitted. Alfred beckoned to her and kept going. She followed Alfred out of the room down a long hallway, where he was fairly certain there weren't any bugs. "Charlotte, everyone keeps saying Russia want stop with Liechtenstein, and it's true, he won't. I'm pretty sure he has Switzerland locked up somewhere, which is why he isn't here. And I can't have the other nations putting in their help, if they fail, Russia will only crush them that much harder." Green eyes met blue. "What do you need me to do?" She asked steadily. He took a deep breath and told her his plan.

"Your plan is suicide!" She told him flat out. "You're insane!" "I'm the hero," Alfred corrected. "The two aren't mutually exclusive," Charlotte told him sternly. "My plan won't hurt anyone but me. No one needs me, anyway." He tried to give her a reassuring smile.

SLAP

"I need you!" She yelled at him in frustration. Her voice was very close to breaking. She raised her hand, but Alfred caught her wrist. He held her eyes until she relaxed. "I'm sorry, Charlotte," he said simply. 'She needs me?' He thought. He quickly dismissed it. 'She only thinks she does.' "Charlotte, you can't tell anyone the plan until its already too late. Britain'll try to stop me," he smiled wryly. "I get it. Lets go back inside," she huffed. 'How did I let him talk me into this?' She wondered. She swallowed a sob and went back inside with Alfred.

Xxxxxxxxx

"I propose we give Russia one more chance to take everything back," Alfred announced. "Are you insane, you bloody moron?" England hissed. "For all we know, he's being coerced," Alfred pointed out.

"He isn't. "

"We don't know that."

"He isn't!"

"We need to be sure!"

"What's with your cautious attitude? Why are you running headlong into danger to prove that you're the hero or some ridiculous nonsense?" "Why are you complaining?" Alfred countered. "I've made a lot of mistakes in the world. Big ones. Let me try to make up for them," he pleaded. "I just want Russia in a room where just me and him can talk. Please. It's the least I can do to try and make up for what my bosses have done."

Charlotte kept her eyes down. Her jaw twitched as she tried to keep it shut. Suddenly, her cell phone buzzed. She tried not to draw attention to herself as she checked it. It was a text from her mom. "Excuse me," she said. All eyes turned to her and she suddenly felt very small. To compensate, she spoke loudly and clearly, "Liechtenstein's heart stopped beating, but they managed to restart it. She's deteriorated really fast." Alfred looked back to Ludwig. "The worst thing that can happen now is that nothing will come out of it, but we buy her a few hours. Come on, Germany. It can't hurt her now." G

ermany and Alfred has an intense staring match. "I do not like it, but at this point, I will try anything." The blonde decided. "Fine. Call Russia, summon him here. This can't get much worse for the present."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Ivan. I want to play a game," Alfred told the Russian over the phone. "Da? I like games," Ivan said, the smile evident in his tone. "You'll love this one," Alfred assured him. "Tell me more."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"This is going to hurt," Alfred warned her. "I gathered that," Charlotte assured him. "Can we get the over with?" Alfred searched her face for any sign of hesitation. There was none, only stubborn, fierce determination. "Do it," she said as a signal to begin. Alfred sighed.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and the other on the top of her head. He inhaled sharply and exhaled. With his exhale, he sent down his memories from his mind, down the nerves in his body, into Charlotte's heart and brain. The memory of Arthur finding him in the field left through his fingertips. She gasped as the vivid images entered her. "Keep going," she commanded when Alfred froze at her reaction.

He gave her good memories first, memories of celebrations after successful battles, immense relief he felt after he pulled out of the Great Depression, memories of birthday celebrations. When those memories ran out, he summoned the slightly less savory memories. Arthur was kneeling in front of him on a rainy field, crying. Horrible sadness and despair during the Depression, discomfort and illness when the economy took a turn for the worse.

Then he had no choice. He had to delve into his worst memories, the ones that were sometimes called his defining moments. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Charlotte gasped. Images flew through her mind, emotions through her heart. Tarred and feathered people during the Revolutionary War, the feeling of having her spine being used as a wishbone during the Civil War, hate crimes against the African population during the Reconstruction. Then, she saw what she could only describe as a burning paradise. Planes overhead whizzed by and gunfire shredded the sand and disrupted the relatively calm waters. Pearl Harbor. The sensations began to overwhelm her. "A- Alfred," she shuddered.

The sensations were suddenly gone, and so was the past. The memories no longer overwhelmed her, but waited to be summoned int he back of her mind. Charlotte was abruptly aware that she was leaning into Alfred. His arms were around her protectively, and he could smell the scent of pine and wood smoke on his jacket. She jerked away and felt the wetness on her cheeks, and she hiccuped.

"Charlotte, we can stop now. You don't have to-" "No." She cut him off firmly. "No. I'm seeing this through. We've gotten this far." "Okay. Brace yourself. This is the worst, but it's the last, too." He placed a hand on her head and shoulder-

"OH MY GOD!" Charlotte screamed. Pain. Her vision turned white and spots danced in front of her eyes. The pain in her temples was incredible- she felt as though she were afire. She saw people burn, be crushed by debris, collapse from breathing in too much dust for too long. And the her heart- oh God, she thought she was dying. The muscle around her heart contracted impossibly painfully, like a charley horse.

9/11

"Charlotte!" "I'm fine, Alfred, I can handle it!" She panted while trying to reassure Alfred. "Go, Russia will have arrived by now. Go," she shoved him away while urging him to leave. "Shoo, hero. Go save the world." Alfred gave her one last look before sprinting back to the conference room. Charlotte watched him go. When he disappeared from her view, she picked up an electric pencil sharpener and squeeze it experimentally.

It crumpled like paper.


	4. Chapter 4

**World Roulette Chapter**** Four**

One of the almost- never used rooms in the Washington World Conference building was a police style interrogation room, complete with one- way glass and an observation room. The occupants of the interrogation room were Ivan and Vladimir Putin. "Do Americans always keep guests waiting this long?" Putin griped in Russian. "Just the people they dislike," Ivan responded lightly, also in Russian.

In the Observation Room, Britain absentmindedly bit his nails. "What the hell are they saying in there?" he muttered. "Something about waiting," Germany answered, trying to remember the little Russian he picked up from Gilbert, who in turn had stayed with Ivan after World War Two. "Où est L'Amerique?" France wondered. The door clicked open and Charlotte slipped in. "He's coming," she said to the room at large. The nations- Francis, Matthew, Arthur, and Ludwig- turned their attention back to the little room. The door swung open and Alfred strode in confidently. He sat across the table from Ivan with his back to his friends. He placed a revolver between him and Ivan.

"What the hell is he doing?" Arthur hissed. "Hey, Ivan. Glad you could make it," Alfred said cheerfully. "This is an interesting play, America, even for you. You must be desperate." Ivan taunted, clearly not giving a damn about niceties. "You attacked a friend of mine, unprovoked, just for giggles. Kill her for green. Any of my friends and family could be next, and you know that my government can't or won't do jack shit about it. So... Yeah. Desperate is a pretty good word right about now."

Ivan leered at him. "Shall we play?" "Not so fast, Red. Prove you held up your end of the deal." Putin, in response to this, reached up and grabbed ahold of a security camera. He clenched his fist, and the industrial- grade equipment bent like play- dough. "Jesus Christ what the bloody hell is happening here?" Arthur asked in frustration. "Russian Roulette," Matthew said in horrified realization. "What?!" The other nations exclaimed. "Vhat the hell is the point of playing that game at a time like this?" Ludwig grumbled, not seeing how Vladimir crushing supposedly indestructible hardware connected with an idiot's game.

As if Alfred heard them, he said to Russia and Putin, "Remember, if I win, you leave Liechtenstein and Switzerland alone. You terminate any offensive political, economical, or military plans and action. "Does your boss agree to this?" Alfred asked. "Da, and I signed the contract as well.

"And if I lose... My country will not stand in your way in conquests of economical or political gain. That includes sanctions and other forms of oppositions." "This has gone far enough. ALFRED! Get out of there right NOW!" Arthur started beating his fists against the glass and shouting at Alfred. "Britain, stop! We have no other options!" Ludwig cautioned him. Arthur wheeled around and got right in the taller nation's face. "That's my bloody colony in there, you git!" "I'm not your colony!" Charlotte burst out in irritation.

Arthur and Ludwig froze. They turned to stare at Charlotte. "What was that?" Arthur asked with deadly calm. "He's not your colony," she amended. "No. You said, 'I'." Arthur said slowly. An odd look crossed Arthur's face. Charlotte saw the look and swallowed. Arthur stepped toward her until they were an arm's length apart. He studied her face, then snorted and turned away as if to go back to Ludwig.

He whipped around without any warning an pulled back his fist. He struck out at Charlotte with lightening speed, as only a nation can. Charlotte, having acquired all of Alfred's strength and reflexes, blocked the strike with her arm, knocking Arthur's to the side. While he teetered to the side, Charlotte instinctively followed through with a blow to the throat. "Damn it," the nation wheezed.

"Alfred gave up his immortality..." Matthew realized. "And given it to her!" Arthur raised an accusing finger at Charlotte. "Can we get started?" Putin asked from the other room. Arthur wheeled back to stare it the one way glass. "Sure. One second," Alfred told him amiably. He rotated in his chair to stare at the one- way glass, even though he couldn't see through it.

"Hey Britain!" He yelled. Arthur flinched. "I'm finally following something through to the end."

A single tear rolled down the Englishmen's face


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So someone wanted a damsel Liechtenstein! This wasn't originally going to be part of the story, but here it is, because I love you and you will probably hate me later. Enjoy and review, pretty please!**

**World Roulette Chapter Five**

Liechtenstein twitched in her sleep. She was trapped in a nightmare that she couldn't wake out of. Although unconscious, she could feel her chest aching, along with her head and limbs. A numbing blackness beckoned to her, but she fought it off. She needed to see what was happening to her people.

Her people were being shoved around by Russian soldiers, out of their homes and into trucks and vans. They were going through her citizen's homes, taking anything they deemed valuable and stuffing it into their pockets. They had locked down the city, setting up barricades and stopping any vehicles going in or out.

Her heart swelled with pride when she saw her people fighting back, young and middle- aged men setting up barricades of their own to stop or slow the Russian advancement. When they two forces clashed, gunfire usually followed. No one had died yet, but it was inevitable the longer this continued. But there had been injuries, one teen boy about fourteen had had his head struck hard by the butt of a gun when he tried to defend his sister from a soldier who was trying to take her jewelry.

She whimpered. Something in her capital exploded. She stretched her hand out in the darkness, hoping someone would grab it and tether her back to the tangible world. When nothing did, she resigned herself to the numbing blackness that consumed her being.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Unbeknownst to Liechtenstein, there WAS a hand gripping hers.

Austria gazed down at her, thumb slowly stroking the back of her hand. "Don't vorry, meine liebe, ve vill patch you up. And when ve do, I'll play you your favorite song on my piano... If your brother vill let me, that is." He squeezed her hand gently, and she whimpered. "Liechtenstein?" Suddenly, monitors were beeping alarms and Austria shouted for a nurse. Yao, who had been sleeping in the corner, jerked awake.

Two nurses and a woman with graying red hair and a white coat rushed in. Yao jumped up and rushed to Liechtenstein's bedside, checking to see if she was breathing. The woman- clearly the doctor in charge- checked her vitals and flashed a light in her eyes. "It's no good!" She cried in frustration. "We need to put her in a protective coma. Give me a vial of Ativan, stat!" A nurse handed it to her and she quickly filled the syringe to the appropriate dosage, and fed the liquid to the IV drip. Austria and Yao waited tensely. The doctor sighed in relief. "It worked."

Xxxxxxxxx

Arthur shook out of his trance and darted to the door. He viciously twisted the knob. Locked. "YOU BLOODY SLAG DID YOU LOCK THIS DOOR?" Arthur bellowed at Charlotte. "Arthur, stop it! This isn't her fault!" Matthew implored miserably. "She could have stopped him," Arthur roared. "Alfred would have found a way to do this without her," Matthew argued. "Canada is right," Germany agreed. "He would have found a way to be the hero, especially since the foe here is Russia." France nodded in affirmation as well, although he didn't manage not to look distraught. "Oui, Angleterre, I am concerned for L'Amerique as well-"

"THEN WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT, FROG? HELP ME!" France only sighed. "If Russia is truly out to conquer us... Well we all know L'Amerique would rather die than see the world turn to communism. And if he does not win this game, he will die a hero, like he always wanted." France turned to Charlotte. Any creepy perverted lightheartedness she had seen in her other encounters with France were missing from his expression and actions. "Pour maintenant, you represent the United States of America in the United Nations. You realize that if Alfred died in there," France swallowed hard. "The responsibility of being a nation falls to you." "I understand," Charlotte whispered. She couldn't make her voice any louder.

"However, if L'Amerique... Alfred... Does succeed, I propose we give her an honorary seat on the UN council," he winked at her with a familiar twinkle in his eye. "I second that," Matthew said quietly.

Ivan lifted an eyebrow at Alfred and gave him an amused grin. "The shouting and banging seems to have stopped for now. May we finally begin?" Alfred smiled back, despite his racing heart. "We may, Ruskie."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alfred picked up the revolver and let all the bullets spill out of the chambers except one. Without his usual strength, the weight of the gun surprised him. It wasn't heavy, just heavier than he remembered despite having handled it only minutes before. He put the cylinder back in place and spun it with his free hand, letting the momentum carry it forward until it clicked to a stop. Alfred put the gun to his temple, and in the observation room, Arthur put his hands over his eyes and whispered nearly in audibly about his "little colony."

Charlotte's phone buzzed. It was her mom again. "Liechtenstein's in a coma," she read. The room temp seemed to drop ten degrees Alfred squeezed the trigger. Click. He gave the gun to Ivan. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, but kept his gaze averted. Charlotte's eyes wandered to France, who's lips were moving, but no words were coming out. At least not at a volume people could hear. Matthew and Ludwig were staring intently at the scene unfolding before them. Ivan put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Click. He grinned and passed it back to Alfred.

Click.

BANG!

"Nice playing with you, comrade."

Charlotte's hand flew to her mouth.

**A/N: *hides* Don't kill me, yes I know what's happening next and no you get no hints. Love you! Don't kill me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the cliffhanger and the long wait... lol jk sorry about the wait. Enjoy!**

**World Roulette Chapter Six**

Charlotte breathed heavily through her hand, which still covered her mouth. "Oh thank God," she choked out.

Alfred stood up and went to check on Ivan's corpse. He gently rolled over the body with his foot, and it stayed limp. Satisfied, he glared at Putin, now known as Russia. "Remember our agreement," he spat at him before leaving and slamming the door behind him. "Why'd he check the body?" Charlotte asked no one in particular. "A gunshot to the head seems like it would do the job." "You can never tell with Russia," Ludwig grumbled darkly. "He could have retained some of his abilities as a nation in an effort to stay alive."The door opened and Alfred slid in. He smiled weakly at the others. "Hey... So was that heroic or what?"

Matthew ran to Alfred and trapped him in a crushing hug. "Al! That was so stupid!" "Uh.. Nngh... Can't breathe, Matt..." "Sorry!" He quickly released Alfred. "That was amazing, America. I don't even know what to say." Ludwig admitted. "Thanks, Germany."

A short silence later, everyone was looking at Arthur. He was staring at Alfred with an intense look on his face. Alfred squirmed. "Uh... Hey, Iggy..." Alfred smiled, trying to lighten the mood. England continued to stare Alfred down. Finally he spoke.

"Hello, Alfred."  
"Hi, Arthur."  
"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Alfred took in his bloodshot eyes and pale, but reddening, face. "Uh... I think I have a vague idea..." "No. You have no idea." Britain stated. "No. Idea." Alfred squirmed but responded defiantly anyway. "I'm not a colony anymore, Arthur, stop treating me like one." Arthur lifted a bushy eyebrow and smirked. "I don't give a rat's arse if you're a colony or an empire. You ever pull a stunt like that again, I will make it my mission in life to make your life hell. Got me?"

"Yes sir," Alfred said meekly. "Good." Britain pulled Alfred in for an embrace. "I'm glad you're alive," he said gruffly. "Oh, Angleterre, is that all he gets for the sacrifice he was willing to make? Shame in you!" France scolded him. "Don't push it, Frog." Ludwig noticed the way Charlotte and Alfred were staring at each other and cleared his throat. "We should go deliver the good news to the rest of the world," he said. "England, France, would you mind notifying China?" "Mais oui! Of course!" France exclaimed, also noticing the look. "Come, Angleterre!"

France pulled a grumbling England out the door, and Ludwig followed with a noticeably more relaxed posture (which just means that his back was no longer straight to the point of snapping). The door swung softly shut and Charlotte and Alfred were left alone in semi- darkness. "Alfred."

Alfred snapped out of whatever trance he had just been in. "Do you want your nation- ness back or what?" Alfred nodded. "Yep. This won't hurt like it did the first time." He closed the difference between him and Charlotte. She copied his earlier actions, placing one hand on his head and the other on his shoulder. She thought it would be difficult, but instead she realized all she needed to do was will Alfred to understand her past, make him feel it as she did.

When the process was over, Charlotte felt as if an enormous physical weight was off her shoulders. She almost collapsed from the relief of it. "Alfred, why me?" She asked. "Because I trust you," Alfred answered uneasily. "You trust me enough to be America?" She asked incredulously. Alfred gave her a long look, and seemed like he was debating what to say. "I'd trust you with the White House," he finally said. Charlotte was suddenly speechless, so instead she just gaped at him. Alfred, uncharacteristically self- conscious, made to bid a hasty retreat. He swung the door open-

And France, who had clearly been eavesdropping, fell flat on his face after the door that he had been leaning on opened. "Salut!" He said jovially. Alfred and Charlotte stared at him. "It seems I have been caught. Don't let me interrupt!" And with that he sped off down the hall. "What the hell just happened?" "No idea. Need a ride to your mom's work?" "Nah I brought my car." "Okay. Hey Charlotte?"

"Mm?" "They're building a museum in New York dedicated to the Mediterranean regions. It doesn't open for another couple weeks, but if you want, I could take you there." Charlotte's eyes brightened. "That sounds amazing! Thank you!" Alfred blushed and shrugged. "We'll I better go make sure Iggy isn't calling all the hospital's operators wankers or something... Would you do me a favor and watch Putin? Call Germany if he goes anywhere." Charlotte nodded waved good- bye before turning back to the glass.

Vladimir Putin, now the nation of Russia, was cradling Ivan's head in his arms and saying things that Charlotte couldn't understand. Her heart throbbed. "That could have been me and Alfred.." She remembered how cold his voice had sounded when Ivan died. " nice playing with you, comrade." So mocking, so utterly unlike Alfred. This whole situation had Alfred acting oddly. She has seen a more decisive, mature Alfred during this ordeal. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. She strained her ears to see if she could understand using her rudimentary knowledge of the language. All she could clearly make out was a muttered, "Kolkolkolkol..."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"L'Amerique!"

Alfred groaned as he turned to face Francis. "Yeah, France?" Francis caught up to him, evidently he had jogged or just ran around the building looking for him. His hair was slightly out of place and on the verge of panting. "I heard what you said in there," he told Alfred smugly while fixing his hair. " 'I'd trust you with the White House,' " Francis quoted, imitating an American accent (very badly). Alfred just rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to have this conversation, least of all with France. "Mademoiselle Charlotte may have heard, "I trust you with a big historical building central to the function of my country, but I can see through you, L'Amerique." France closed the distance between them, chuckling.

"You want to know what I thought you meant, oui?" France asked. Alfred shrugged his shoulders, trying to seem indifferent. France put his lips right to Alfred's ear. Alfred stubbornly refused to flinch or look uncomfortable. He could feel hot breath on his neck. "You say, I trust you with the White House. I hear, 'I trust you with my heart." Alfred looked at him, masking his pounding heart behind a gruff, "You need to have your hearing checked." He abruptly turned, leaving the smirking frog behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Liechtenstein opened her eyes weakly, like a newborn baby. Her vision was blurry from having her eyes closed for so long. Her body felt violated and razed. She was afraid to move in case there would be pain when she did, but she remembered her brother, and how he wanted her to be strong, so she stirred and tried to sit up. "Don't try that just yet, sweetie," a tired voice said. Liechtenstein's gaze came into sharp focus. There was a woman, her doctor, the one who was in charge of taking care of her. "I want to move," Liechtenstein replied. Her tongue felt thick and uncomfortable in her mouth, and her speech was slurred like a drunkard's. "Listen to the good doctor, Lili," a familiar voice said gently. She turned her head. "Roderich!" He smiled at her. "You got us worried, little one," he said. "Not my fault Russia invaded me... Where's my brother? Where's Vash?"

"Hush, Liechtenstein, don't get all worked up or Doctor Evens vill make us leave. Your brother's on his way, Russia's forces detained him before the World Meeting. Vhich reminds me," he smiled at her. "Russia won't be bothering you anymore. His forces have vithdrawn and he will no longer bother you or your brother." Liechtenstein squeezed her hand and grinned in relief. Her smile faded a little. "My people... How are they doing?" She asked. Austria's expression darkened a little. "They fought valiantly against the invasion, Lili. In the end, only sixteen died and around thirty were hurt. None were lethal injuries..." Liechtenstein chewed her bottom lip. "And Vaduz?" "The Russians didn't get too far into the capital to do a lot of harm, only a few storage units and factories have sustained serious damage." "Well, that's reassuring," Liechtenstein mumbled. "America wants Russia to compensate you for the cost of medical care and the damage to the city and countryside, but he's resisting. I don't think he'll last long under all the pressure ve're giving him, though."

"Lili, vhile you were asleep, a lot has happened," Austria shifted uncomfortably. He explained to her what Alfred had done to save her, and how Ivan was dead, and Putin was the new Russia. "I'm not sure she can handle all this at once," Doctor Evens cautioned. "Nonsense, she is made of sturdier stuff than most of the other nations," Austria told her proudly. Liechtenstein grinned. "Please, don't make me sleep until Vash gets here," she implored Evens. Evens debated this, and relented. "As long as you eat all your lunch," she added sternly. Liechtenstein bobbed her head yes.

"Where's Hungary?" She asked Austria. "She's on her vay as vell." Silence. "Go get something to eat, Roderich. And Doctor Evens, maybe I should sleep some more..." "Good idea, Liechtenstein." Evens fed a drug I to the IV and Liechtenstein's eyes fluttered closed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Ludwig, I think Putin wants out," Charlotte said into her cell phone. "How can you tell?" Ludwig asked. Charlotte glanced at Putin. He was staring at her-  
which is odd because he really shouldn't be able to see her- with his nose pressed up against the glass. "Just a guess." Ludwig sighed. "Vait for my brother, Gilbert. He'll escort Putin to his vehicle. Then go vith him, I've instructed him to take you to the hospital vhere your mother works." "Danke, Ludwig." Charlotte threw a look at Putin, who still seemed to be staring at her. She soundlessly moved from one side of the room to the other, and to her relief, his eyes did not follow her. She stuck her tongue out at him in a moment of child- like triumph. "The awesome me is here," a voice announced from the threshold of the room. Charlotte turned, and her first look at Ludwig's brother made her hair stand on end.

His eyes glowed crimson in the semi- darkness, and his pale hair glinted like new nickels. "Ah- uh, hi," she stammered. She swallowed. She wasn't afraid of albinos, she had just never met on before and didn't expect to meet one so suddenly. She was expecting an older version of Ludwig, after all.

"You must be Charlotte, ja?" He checked. "Yes." "Vell, here I am! My less awesome brother says I must escort you to your mother's hospital. So get on the Awesome Jet and ve vill be on our vay!" Charlotte considered Ludwig's brother as she climbed aboard the jet. "Not sure if amusing or seriously conceited..."

**A/N: So basically what happened is that I conveniently left out that America handed Russia back the gun after the click... ain't I a stinker?:p Not sure whether or not to include a chapter seven. Even if I did, idk what would be in it. Suggestions and reviews? Thnx! **

**Roxy **


	7. Chapter 7

**World Roulette Chapter Seven**

Liechtenstein gripped the IV pole and swung her legs over the side of the hospital bed. "Careful, Lili." "I'm fine, Vash." Yao observed this happily. "Remarkable recovery, Liechtenstein." Lili grinned at them. She took a few steps around the room. "Don't overtax yourself," her brother warned. "I need to move, Vash. I'll be okay." She kept going, headed for the sliding glass door that lead to a small balcony.

Yao opened it for her, still eyeing her cautiously. She staggered over the threshold, but quickly straightened up. Her feet made contact with the cool cement, and this encouraged her to push on. She made it to the edge and looked beyond the walls of her room for the first time in what felt like years.

Cars bustled and lights were being lit as darkness approached. She could see the Washington Monument in the distance, just short of the horizon. She gave it a small salute. "Thank you, America," she breathed. She released the IV pole and stood on her own two feet, once again unsupported and on her own.

Xxxxxxxxx

France and England decided to share a jet for the ride home. France idly flipped through a magazine across from England, who opted to look out the window. France occasionally looked up at the quiet man. He was grinning stupidly. France decided to ignore it.

After a few minutes, England was still smiling like an idiot. France gave in to his curiosity. "L'Angleterre, please share with me what you have found so amusing." England, still grinning, looked at France. "Alfred called me 'sir'." France chuckled as well.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Alfred sneezed, and turned his attention back to his incredulity. "Save the world, and all France cares about is my love life? Or lack thereof... Still! That's what I get, I guess, for being heroic!" He huffed indignantly. "Whatever. Heros have to deal with this crap all the time, right?"

"Right?"

* * *

**A/N: Well I guess that's the end! I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Charlotte probably won't be around anymore, which I think is sad, I really like her. Anyway, read and review! I take requests, so please PM me if you have an idea. Also, check out my other work- in- progess, Fear of a Nation.**

**Ciao,**

**Roxy**


End file.
